encyclopaedia_xivonicafandomcom-20200213-history
Honorable Union of Ixania
|leader_name3 = Kena Xa'Xevanioka |legislature = None |established_event1 = Foundation |established_event2 = Unification |established_event3 = Constitution |established_date1 = 18 April 337 BCE |established_date2 = 7 November 624 |established_date3 = 23 July 1807 |area_rank = 63rd |area_km2 = 373,633.93 |area_sq_mi = 144,260.86 |percent_water = 6.17% |population_estimate = 142,154,121 |population_estimate_rank = 10th |population_census = 139,059,664 |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census_year = 2013 |population_density_km2 = 380.46 |population_density_sq_mi = 612.29 |population_density_rank = 34th |GDP_PPP = $8.234 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 3rd |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $57,930 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 4th |GDP_nominal = $7.257 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 3rd |GDP_nominal_year = 2012 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $51,051 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 11th |Gini = 58.2 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |Gini_category = very high |HDI = 0.932 |HDI_rank = 4th |HDI_category = very high |currency = Ixanian axun (₳) |currency_code = IXA |time_zone = IST |utc_offset = -3 to -2 |utc_offset_DST = |DST = not observed |drives_on = right |cctld = .xi |calling_code = +2 }}The Honorable Union of Ixania (Xivonaki: Hazan Uvoko xi Xivon), or just Ixania, is a large island nation located near the center of the Atlantic Ocean, strategic located between Africa, Europe, North America, and South America. Ixania itself consists of 23 islands of varying size and population, all of whom are apart of the Honorable Union. The country has a land area of 373,633.93 km² (144,260.86 sq mi), and a population of 142.1 million people. Ixania is also the head of the head of the Xianioki Imperium, a coalition of former Ixanian territories once ruled as part of a larger empire. Ixania was initially colonized in 18 April 337 BC by the Celts from Gaul (modern day France), and the Zande from the South Sudan, both led across vast distances by men claiming to be prophets sent to lead them to a new and prosperous land in the middle of the sea. Thus, two land-based cultures migrated through hostile lands and then into the uncharted oceans for a promised land never documented or mentioned in the past. During the times following their settling on the main island, the two fought a violent conflict known as the Seven Centuries' War. The war resulted in millions of deaths, ravaging of the landscape, and the adoption and embrace of hatred and evil as an inescapable and acceptable part of human life. This resulted in the creation of the culture Ixanians are infamous for today, and their notorious worship of the death god Xauti. Despite this, Ixania is still a major member of the international community, and a dangerous in the field of science and technology, with an economy to match. Backed by massive mineral reserves, a large industrial base, and plentiful manpower, Ixania is a major player in world politics. Ixania is an absolute constitutional monarchy under the rulership of Tazen Xevan Xo'Varshaioko. The Ixanian economy is the third largest in the world by nominal GDP and third largest by purchasing power parity. The country also has the second-largest defense budget in the world after the United States and China. Ixania has one of the world's fastest growing economies, and is a major member of the World Bank Organization. The country is also recognized as one of seven recognized nuclear weapons states, possessing one of the largest nuclear arsenals in the world. Ixania is also a global superpower, and permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. In addition to these notes, Ixania has the last life expectancy in the world, with Ixanian men and women living for nearly a century and a half. Also, the country is half a century ahead of the world technologicially, and maintains the most powerful military in the world. According to the United Nations, Ixania also has the lowest infant mortality rate in the world. Ixania's future has been shaped by the population's strong religious beliefs, which have been seen to contribute to the development and advancement of the nation as a superpower. History Main article: History of Ixania Prehistory & Ancient History (337–108 BC) Little known of Ixania's prehistoric past given the lack of proven human habitation on the island before 337 BC, and the Ixanian government's refusal to allow research terms into their country on political grounds. However, it is known that the island was without any native populations until the arrival of the Celtic and West African tribes following their "prophets" to a new promised land beyond their respective known worlds. These peoples were known to be of the Gallic and the Zande people, the latter bring along numerous slaves hailing from different ethnic groups from West Africa. They travelled across the Atlantic Ocean around 338 BC, and settled on the main island of Xivon in 337 BC. The two groups had settled on different parts of the island, with the Celts settling the northern half of the island surrounded by mountains, while the Zande settled in the great forested grasslands of the southeast. They were oblivious to the existance of the other up until 167 BC, when scouts from both parties ran into each other, during which as Ixanian records stated, where looking for new resources to sustain their respective societies, as Ixania's resource-rich lands were difficult at the time to exploit. They traded peacefully with one another, exchanging ideas, beliefs, and ways of life, and came to view each other as allies according to Ixanian history. At this time, both tribes were developing a common language called Xivonaki, which they hoped would bring them closer. Names were exchanged, and the first cultural goldern age of Ixania bloomed between 162–134 BC. They changed their respective tribal names to the Xona and Xani, meaning "black" and "white" respectively. The Kingdom of Xonia by 110 BC controlled all of the Southern Grasslands, while the Kingdom of Xania controlled the smaller, densely populated northern coastline. The discovery of the Platinum Mountains of Ixara in 109 BC came to drive the first wedge between the two kingdoms. The Xani discovered them first, yet the larger Xona kingdom was the first to establish a mining operation in the mountains. This resulted in a series of pitched skirmishes that eventually lead to war. Seven Centuries' War (108 BC–624 AD) Main article: Seven Centuries' War In the years before hostilities between the two tribes erupted, only two major kingdoms controlled Ixania's main island, Xautan. The Kingdom of the Xani controlled the lands east and north of the Platinum Mountains of Ixara. The Kingdom of the Xona controlled the Great Plains of Ixara between the Platinum Mountains and ranges to the south, and the lands to the far east. This effectively split Ixania in half, though the island's population was very small for the island's size, no more than 378,000 inhabitants at the time of the war's beginning. When the two nations went to war, many believed that it would end shortly given the population sizes and the general reason for the fighting in the first place. The First Battle of Xan-Sova in 108 BC was the first and surprisingly least bloody major battle of the war, with on 687 casulaties all together. The port was taken by the Xani from the Xona with the goal of securing their southern lands from the planned Xona offensive. This only angered the Xona when the Xani executed 5,000 of their people, pushing more men into the ranks of the Xona armies to commit the same atrocities inflicted upon them. The Xani too meet them blow for blow whenever an act of anger was commited, and soon both nations were seeking to wipe the other out for wrongs commited against them. The fact that both sides hailed from extremely brutal warrior cultures did not help, as they often equally matched on the field of battle in terms of skill and weaponry. The need to get ahead of their foe led to the development of new technologies that the island had not discovered do to is isolation, such as the reflex bow used to great effect by the Xona and Xani light cavalry, the masterful labor-intensive swordsmithing art of Ixanian swords, which had the same composition as Japanese swords, and the heavy usage of steel armor during the later years of the fighting. All of these developments placed Ixania far ahead of its contemporaies of the time. Unification & Expansion of Ixania (624–1508) As time passed and the Ixanians grew closer in terms of language and culture, so to did their desrie to end the war after seven hundred years of endless, fruitless fighting over a material they have an abundance of. The Great Battle of the Ixara Plains was the final battle of the war, with 100,000 deaths from both sides, it was one of the bloodiest battles in the whole conflict, and the final nail needed to end it. The rulers of both nations meet on neutral ground where modern-day Xanza is, and concluded that fighting was no longer beneficial for either side. They agreed to end the fighting and come together as one nation known as the Honorable Union of Ixania–two nations joined honorably to form a union of brothers bound by blood and worship. Both groups now united as a single kingdom which would last right into the modern-day, decided to pour their energy into great public works, bringing the empire into a new age that would see them become the sole superior race of the known world. At the time of unification, the Ixanian population on all of the islands was about 9.3 million, and the desire to move abroad and see how their ancestral lands were doing in the last thousand years they had left them was strong. Vast armadas were built using Ixania's seemingly unnatural supply of raw materials to fuel industry and production. The Ixania's were quick to establish the first global empire in history, possessing colonies in Brazil and West Africa, and later establishing colonies in the Carribean and Namibia, all before the Portuguese in 1415. Despite this, the true Ixanian colonial empire would not appear until 1508. The Ixanians were not softened by the peace they established in their homeland, most their holdings still largely violent by the standards of foreigners. The areas around the major cities were the "safest" for the lack of a better word, while the rural regions of the island were still warzones without a doubt. Too many Ixanians, two leaders signing a piece of paper unifying their lands meant little regarding actual relationships between the people. The Xona and Xani still fought each other though the Seven Centuries' War had officially been concluded in 624 in Xanza. The Tazen of Ixania, or "tyrant" in Xivonaki, was the leader of all Ixani. Tazen Xijo Xo'Vakanioko (1493–1516) saw an opprotunity to employ these angry Ixanians, and use them build a larger empire, the colonial empire that would extend to the furthest reaches of the globe. Ixania's Colonial Empire (1508–1547) Ixania was quick to stake its claim in Africa, Brazil, the Americas, and East Asia, using its strategic location to build a colonial empire of its own; both as a source of pride for Ixania, and a deterrent for any European nations seeking to divide Ixania up for their own gain. Tazen Xijo Xo'Vakanioko, the Ixanians moved to establish a beachhead in modern-day Mauritania, with Vika-Xa serving as the first colonial fort built by Ixania in Africa. The trading of slaves to be shipped to Ixania to fill the void of dying slaves there greatly depopulated the region. As the Ixanians believed in color-blind slavery, no ethnicity was spared when enslaving the masses. This would become the first and by far the most important source of revenue in colonial Ixania, as slaves drove the economy in the colonies. Tens of thousands of Ixanian soldiers would soon be landing in East Asia as soon as the Ixanians discovered a route to the region. In 1521, a fleet of 120 Ixanian ships carrying 18,000 troops sailed around South America and across the Pacific Ocean, reaching East Asia in 1522. They were en route to conquer Kuroshima, an island home to some 150,000 people, and discovered by Ixania in 1513. Ixania conquered the small kingdom during the Battle of Kirameku, where the Ixanians wiped out the smaller 9,000-man army fielded by the Kuroshimans. The island was quickly brought into the Ixanian colonial empire, and the Ixanians quickly set their eyes upon the much larger and dangerous island of Wushan. Wushan was taken during the Yapo Wars (1534–1547), during which time the entire island and its population were subjugated by the Ixanian forces, and brought into the colonial empire far worst shape than the other kingdoms conquered by them. The Ixanian colonial empire by the 1700s was one of the wealthiest in world, with economic influence stretching from northern Brazil, West Africa, Namibia, East Asia, the Middle East, India, and Indonesia. The growth of their trade empire did not go unnoticed, drawing the attention of the Europeans to the isolated island country which threatened to weaken their grasp around the world. Ixania's position within the center of the Atlantic Ocean threatened international trade and European imperialism. European Aggression (1547–1918) The Europeans sought to bring the upstart empire to its knees through a series of devestating wars that ultimately failed to accomplish that goal, and weakened their own nations as a result. During the First Anglo-Ixanian War (1693–1704) in which Britain tried its hand at fighting Ixania, the British naval forces were soundedly defeated during the First Battle of the Silver Sea off the coast of northern Ixania. 37 British warships were sunken by the far larger and more advanced Ixanian navy, and forced the British onto the defensive, having to spend vast amounts of money to protect their colonies now at the mercy of the Ixanian forces. The French stepped in during the First Franco-Ixanian War (1771–1774), where the French attempted wrestle the Ixanian colonies in Guinea and Burkina Faso from them, and failed miserably as the Ixanians tore their troops apart in pitched jungle warfare. They surpassed France's expections, which watched as its colonies in West Africa were destroyed by the vengeful Ixanian colonial forces. The Second Franco-Ixanian War ended horribly, as 13,000 French troops were annihilated by the smaller 6,000-man Ixanian army near the Ivory Coast. The region was ultimately abandoned by Ixania which sought to extend its Asian colonies. The Second Anglo-Ixanian War (1880–1883) and Third Anglo-Ixanian War (1890–1892), were of little real gain for the British, who suffered 40,000 dead in both Namibia and India, as they attempted and failed to conquer Ixanian Namibia, and failed to stave off an Ixanian invasion of India in retailation for their attempt to assassinate the Ixania trade administrator of Namibia, Xana Xa'Xashioka. The repeated failures of the Europeans to dislodge Ixania from Africa was the source of much scorn as they failed in East Asia and India, making future wars against them extremely unpopular. During World War I, Ixania remained neutral, viewing the European conflict as a petty fight over nothing but pride. This refusal to engage the Europeans on their own grounds was seen as an insult to their military skill, seeing those nations respond by politically isolating the Ixanians where ever they were found. Ultimately, Ixania would abandon these colonizes as they were deemed anathama to the principles established by their ancestors long ago. The Ixanians wished to be conquerers, and colonizers. If they colonized too much land, then there would be no nations to destroy should their colonies expand too quickly. Thus, by the late-1880s, Ixanians were abandoning all of their colonies and retreating back to the home islands. The Europeans were quick to captalize on upon the unexpected retraction, and many monarchs believed Ixania was collapsing and readying their forces for a potential invasion of the resource-rich island nation. However, before making a potentially costly mistake, they focused upon bringing their new lands to heel, consigning themselves with the already difficult task of supressing native populations. Ixania during the Interwar Period (1918–1939) With the lack of Ixanian intervention abroad, the Ixanians were in a perfect economic situtation that did not see their economy weakened by the warfare of their European enemies. During the Interwar period, the Ixanians were keen to lessen their grip over their colonies, aware the cultures of the these polities had been thoroughly converted toward Ixanian beliefs and traditions. While on the surfact nations such as Kuroshima and Naqistan were Japanese and Arabic in traditions and pratices, underneath they were Ixanian through and through, their people's ideals having been converted fully to the ways of Ixania. This permitted the Ixanians to govern their colonies by way of political influence rather than military occuption, which would serve very well in the coming years. However, the Ixanians would be more concerned with the economy rather than war. In 1929, the stock market in the United States crashed, leading to the Great Depression. Though the Ixanians rarely traded with the rest of the world, they held most of the world's reserve gold stocks, which served as a sort tender for foreign investment in Ixania. The drop of gold prices nearly destroyed the gold-backed Ixanian axun curreny, and the national GDP of Ixania fell by 30%. This result outraged the Ixanian population, which blamed the poor economic skills of the Americans for nearly destroying the Ixanian economy because of their "buy low, sell low" views. This would be the contributing factor of Ixania latter using a world reserve currency and items which other nation pegged the value of their money too as a weapon. Increasing prices to gain an economic advantage when selling, and decreasing them to destroy another nation's by devaluing their currency. While this was a good tactic, it would not come into usage until the Cold War. Until then, the agenda of fixing the economy maelstrom was the order of the day. Tazen Vakan Xo'Choioko moved to solve the matter once and for all. As far as he could see, the issue the made their money worthless was that they had allowed themselves to be fooled into allowing the foreigners to trade with them. This was easily remedied simply by banning imports from other countries so as to prevent the acculmulation of foreign debt, pay off their creditors, and invest at home. Vakan revalued the currency simply by decreeing that the axun was now worth twice as much as it previously was, placing it back at its pre-Depression levels. One unsee benefit of this was that in doing so, when the rest of the world came out of the slump, the axun would be worth more than their neighbors because of the decree. World War II (1939–1946) While the Ixanian economy had recovered by 1939, the rest of the world's economies had not. No more was this more prevalent than in Germany, which suffered from hyperinflation for most of the 1920's. This was further compounded by the horrendous unemployments rates, and the lack of jobs to solve it because of treaty restrictions. This allowed for an Austrian by the name of Adolf Hitler to ascend to the position of Chancellor by blaming the misfortunes of the Germans on the Jews, who controlled most aspects of the German economy. This soon resulted in Germany pushing to rebuild itself as a third reich capable of crushing any foes that it ran into, later resulted in all-out war in Europe. The Ixanians were still defiant that they would not be dragged into war because one man couldn't keep his mouth shut. However, some saw this as an opprotunity to weaken their enemies, primarily Great Britian and is even looming Royal navy. The Ixanians used the war as a pretext for increasing their military forces given the major threat posed by the Germans and British. Had they done this before, the world powers would have used the build-up as a result to invade Ixania yet again. Thus, with the major powers engaged in their own little war of pride of stupidity, the Ixanians built up the fourth largest military force in world, after the Soviet Union, United States, and Nazi Germany. With one of the largest industrial bases in the world, the Ixanians were able to match the British and Japanese in production, and later exceed both. Throughout the conflict the Axis and Allies sought to gain access to resource-latent Ixania, and its huge military forces, for they would easily flip the tide of war should they choose. However, the Ixanians still refused to even consider an alliance with either side. To the Ixanians, the Axis would a powerful yet misguided beast, while the Allies were hypocrites, murderers, and thieves. Their willful decision to forget their war crimes during the conflict, and villify the Germans so as to protect their own image was the factor that saw the Ixanians kidnapping German spies and scientists for their own protection, as the Israelis–for who the Ixanians only wished to murder for their own lies and deceit, sought to find and execute. This protection of Nazi criminals benefited the Ixanians, who were repaid for their hospitality with technologies and information of hidden weapons and vehicles. However, it destroyed their international credibility, as the rest of the world was outraged that the Ixanians would even consider protecting murderers. The Ixanians telling the rest of the world of their own crimes only enraged them all. Cold War-era Ixania (1946–1991) In the end though, no nation was foolish enough so as to try to even consider invading the third most powerful nation on the face of the planet. The Nazis managed to build a nuclear bomb for the Ixanians in 1947, resulting in Ixania becoming the second nuclear power in history, and giving them invincibility from any kind of foreign invasion. The Ixanians used their position to strengthen their international relations, using the dual threat of resource manipulation and nuclear power to keep potential threats from rising in opposition to them. This was further increased by the Ixanian-led creation of the League of Sovereign Nations in 1955 to form a close-kit alliance of Ixanian-influenced nations to keep them together in face of ever growing American political threats and isolation. The growth of liberalism was more than Ixania could tolerate during the 1960s, and resulted with their banning of anything from the United States and Europe. Its refusal to adopt Western ideals during the 1970s such as gay rights and abortion, two major topics of the time, Ixania was mocked as a backwards nation iron-clad in its belief that it was actually progressing as a civilized nation. These insults to its people and traditions ended badly with Ixania tampering with the price of its resources so much, that the price of petroleum skyrocketed, forcing many nations to adapt to the shortages and lessen their tone toward the Ixanians, who were keen to make any nation that insulted it pay dearly. Ixania found a friend China and Iran, both of whom despised the political hegemony of the United States, and the bullying of the Soviet Union. While it was an odd match, a nation that worshipped death and evil working with two nations that celebrated life, they did manage to become close friends and form and opposition against the United States. While China later left this alliance to pursue economic relations with the U.S., Iran and Ixania grew closer, so much so that the Ixanians sent troops to fight against the U.S.-backed Iraqi invasion of Iran in the 1980s. Near the end of the Cold War, Ixania found itself backing any nation that opposed the West, including nations that it had formerly oppressed in the past, such as Ghana during the 1970s. However, the lack of allies save those in the League and those whom had few allies of their own, Ixania fell back into isolation, building and exploiting new technologies far ahead of their time. Their choice to keep themselves focused on their own dark ambitions was of much benefit after the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991. With only major power, and not two, breathing down the back of their necks, the Ixanians were finally able to directly challenge the Americans without having to worry about the rise of a rival power in the end. Modern-day Ixania (1991–Present) Since the fall of the Soviet Union, the Ixanians have been hard at work increasing their political influence around the world. Ixania has contemplated a massed invasion of Africa and South America, possessing the manpower and moral to do so, but many other matters such as keeping the United States from aquiring a legitimate reason for calling all of its NATO allies from invading Ixania, a war Ixania would win but suffer greatly for in the process. Currently, the Ixanian government desires to increase its prestige as a superpower by gaining the hearts and minds of the foreign masses rather than enslaving them, a task that the Ixanian people believe best suit for the day they truly begin their conquest of a world. Geography Ixanian has a total of 23 islands, all of which was located around the main island. Ixania seats directly on top of the Tropic of Cancer, and the country and all the islands it controls, lie within latitudes 12° and 40°N, and longitudes 22° and 39°W. The main island is Xavai, home to the majority of Ixania's population (96.7%). The Shivari Islands are a chain of islands to the south of Xavai. Along with the Naxa Islands, they form what is often referred to as the Ixanian Archipelago. About 57% of Ixania is forested and mountainous, though it is a highly fertile and resource-rich land. The habitable zone of the island includes nearly all of the land aside from the mountains, though strict government planning has resulted in many of the citizens living in the north and northwestern portions of Ixania. The country is geologically stable, resulting in fewer earthquakes, the last recorded earthquake being in 1710, measuring in on the Richter magnitude scale at 5.6 with 47 dead. Ixania has one volcano, Mount Ixara, a long dormant volcano last believed to have erupted in 140,000 BCE. Mount Ixara is Ixania's highest peak at 3,995 meters. It is a popular ski destination for locals and foreigners alike, and home to dozens of shines and temples. Climate Given Ixania's position in Atlantic Ocean and the geography of the island, Ixania has a varied climate despite its medium size. To the north, the mountain chain prevents most of the cool winds and moisture from heading south into the Ixara Plains, causing the lands north of the mountains to experience cold heavy rains year round. Flooding in the north is rare but not unheard of. Though the mountains in the northern half of the chain prevent cool weather from reaching the south, the warm currents of the South Atlantic Ocean bring moisture from the waters near Brazil and South Africa, resulting in the year-round warm to hot weather regions such as Marza and Kamara are known for. Axuna also benefits from the warm weather, though with a relatively balanced level of cool months due to its proximity to the northern currents coming from Canada and Western Europe. Seasonal rains to the the east of Ixania are relatively light, but enough to sustain the arable lands there. These rains cause the rivers draining into the Atlantic to rise, and signal the planting and havesting seasons for farmers. To the west, the warm winds from the south keep the lands west of the mountain chain to remain warm, though the cool moisture settling from the north result in the region suffering cronic foggy weather and periodic flooding. This climate has been respoonsible for molding Ixania's image as a dark, foreboding island as foreigners visit the western ports as the clouds hang in the sky during "clear" days, or when they settle on the ground during the rainy season. Outside of the common wet and humid months of Ixania, the nation is visited by snowfall in the north during the months of November through Feburary as the cold winds from North European are blow into south and right into Ixania's northern lands, completely hemmed in by the Ixara Mountains. The average winter temperature in Ixania is -3.1 °C (27.3 °F) and the average summer temperature is 23.7 °C (74.8 °F). The temperature varies greatly depending on one's location on the island. The rainy season in Ixania, the longest season in the country, starts in March and ends in July. The summer and autumn months begin in August and last until October, while winter lasts from November to Feburary. Biodiversity Environment Politics |style="text-align: left;"| *Constitution *Tazen (List) **Xevan Xo'Varshaioko *Ionikan (List) **Xaka Xa'Aishoioka *Government **Imperial Court *Imperial Court (supreme court) **Chief Justice |- |style="border-top:1px solid; text-align: left;"| *Politicians *Xarukdoms (Provinces) *Aurekdoms (Prefectures) *Foreign relations *Human rights |- |style="text-align:right; padding:0 5px;"| ---- Other countries Atlas Politics |} Main article: Politics of Ixania Government Administrative divisions Ixania is divided into thirteen xarukdoms, which are effectively massive vassals united under a common leader. These xarukdoms have their own laws and customs, and have been around since before the formation of Ixania as a single nation. Each xarukdom is presided over by a xaruk, or duke, who like the Tazen, has absolute power outside of the direct laws and decrees issued by the Tazen over all Ixania. Law and criminal justice Foreign relations Since its growth as a major power during start of the 17th century onward, Ixania has generally maintained outstandingly poor relations with the rest of the world. It was not a founding member of the when that body was created in 1945, and only recently joined as a full-fledged member in 1998 albeit with little support from the Ixanian people. Given the fact that Ixania is a largely self-sufficient country with plentiful natural resources and arable land, the lack of a need for trade prevented Ixania from joining the when offered member in 1975. Another factor responsible for justifying the world's view of Ixania is its religious beliefs. The idea the evil and vice are considered good and commendable traits within Ixanian society and culture has long disgusted many of the world's most powerful nations. The nations refusal to permit freedom of religion has put it at odds with its most powerful neighbor, the United States of America. Neither nation has even held the other with much esteem, and both have nearly come close to declaring war on one another many times in the past. The United States declared Ixania as "rogue state" in 2003, and former President George H.W. Bush called Ixania one of the nations belonging to the "axis of evil", something which many Ixanians at home and in the United States found disturbing and offensive. Ixania's possession of the only fusion arsenal in the world has served as a source of fear within the political circles of foreign nations, and causing numerous international incidents where member states of the attempted to sabotage an Ixanian arms shipment headed to Iran in 2009, one of Ixania's few major allies in the world. The Ixanian government prevented the success of the attack, and threatened retaliation, which was only brought to an end when the European governments apologized for the incident. A lack of trust in foreign powers, brought on by Ixania's historical isolation, has fostered within many Ixanians a type of hatred in which they regard themselves as superior in any and all ways when compared to a citizen from another nation. The country's habitual aggression and long-standing view of institutionalized violence within its borders and abroad, have earned the nation few friends, and pushed it away from the international community as an oddity. The country's rigid feudal beliefs and government, and its crude foreign affairs policy have often been credited with destroying any attempts by the Ixanians or their neighbors to build long-lasting relationships. Its alliance with North Korea, one in which 17,560 Xautakar warriors are stationed in the country, has been a source of contention with South Korea. And Ixania's refusal to recognize Israel another matter the country has yet to consider for reconsideration. Military Main article: Xautakar The Xautakar is the official military force of Ixania. With a force of 737,280 military personnel within its ranks, the Xautakar is the sixth-largest standing army in the world. Under the oversight of the Imperial War Committee, the Xautakar is divided into five branches: the Imperial Ixanian Army (IIA), the Imperial Ixanian Navy (IIN), the Imperial Ixanian Air Force (IIAF), and the Imperial Ixanian Marine Corps (IIMC). The Ixanian military budget was last shown to be $410.395 billion (₳29.606 trillion) the second-largest military budget in the world. However, many governments such as those of the United States, Britain, France, and Brazil believe the real number to be far higher given Ixania's violent past and lack of transparency. As a recognized nuclear arms state, Ixania is considered a dangerous regional power, and a potential military superpower. As of 2012, Ixania is believed to posses some 190 nuclear weapons, of which 45 are ICBMs. Nevertheless, given its all-powerful geopolitical location in the world, right between four important continents, the most frequently traveled ocean on earth, and location next to the current superpower–who is within clear reach of Ixanian ICBMs, the United States, Brazil, and the European Union have agreed that appeasement is an important tactic to keep Ixania docile and contained. As Ixania possesses few military relationships abroad, Iran, Russia, and North Korea being rare examples of working alliances, Ixania is considerably easy to isolate diplomatically. Ixanian's long history of war at home and abroad has permitted it the ability to build and improve many past and current military technologies. Aided by a fully indigenous arms industry, for which has allowed Ixania to produce modern fighters, main battle tanks, warships, and long-range missiles, the Xautakar has maintained a fully modern force throughout the majority of its history as a military organization. Ixania has recently been engaged in expanding its extensive fleet of stealth fighters, being one of only two nations, the other being the United States, with a force of combat-ready multi-role stealth fighters. Ixania hopes to replace many aging vehicles, weapons, and equipment with more modern versions by 2015. The Xautakar maintains a large number of indigenously produced missiles as one of its first lines of defense against an invasion. This is followed by the Imperial Navy, one of only five blue-water navies in the world. The navy possessed five aircraft carriers as of 2012, of which three are deployed on missions around the globe at all times. The IIN is further strengthened by its fleet ten amphibious assault ships and thirteen amphibious transport docks, which have been the greatest contributing factor to the nation's ability to project its power overseas, as well as its stunning response times. With a blue-water fleet at its disposal, the Ixanians are able to project their power globally, and counter the attempts of the United States and NATO to isolate the island nation politically and militarily. The Xautakar's manpower is drawn from the dangerous and rather violent warriors of the nation's feuding clans and xarukdoms. These men and women are physically-fit and more often than not, apathetic toward the suffering of others, and extremely patriotic for their country. With a highly motivated and morally-bankrupt military force, Ixania's troops have committed some of the worst atrocities seen since World War II. Thus, territories under Ixanian occupation are quickly depopulated by the Xautakar and its suppression tactics, which have drawn the attention of the international community toward the Ixanian military's atrocious human rights records. Economy Main article: Economy of Ixania Ixania has a large market economy, fueled by the country's vast industrial base and mineral reserves, as well as plentiful skilled manpower. According to the World Bank Organization, Ixania's national GDP stood at $7.257 trillion, while its GDP per capita was $51,051. Ixania's power purchasing parity, or PPP, was $8.234 trillion, and GDP per capita $57,930. Both the national and purchasing power parity GDP of Ixania were ranked third behind the United States and China, making Ixania itself the third largest economy in the world, ahead of Japan (4th) and Germany (5th). Because of strict economic sanctions following the Second World War against Ixania because of its citizens' habits and culture, Ixania has been forced to rely solely upon locally produced goods and wares. The country's enormous raw mineral supply, described by National Geographics' as "unnaturally bountiful", have prevented the country's industrial capacity and economic growth from either crashing or slowing. The Platinum Mountains of Ixara, a part of the Zanxi Mountains, contain the richest strain of platinum reserves anywhere on earth, with Ixania providing so much of it that it became the standard for the Ixanian currency. Iron ore, gold, silver, mercury, copper, tin, natural gas, and petroleum are located in unusually large quantities on Ixania, and have provided the nation with much of its wealth. However, the service industry is the country's money maker, accounting for 43.7% of the national economy. The city of Ravaxa is noted for being Ixania's premier banking center, and one of the largest and most important in the world despite the sanctions against Ixania. The industrial sector of the economy is a giant, accounting for 38.3% of the gross income and employment in the nation. Heavy industrialization of Ixania in the 1840s and 1850s to reduce reliance and pressure from Britain, France, and the United States was the contributing factor to such growth. The Ixanian economy has been growing exponentially over the decades, with an annual rate of 7.4% in 2009. It is expected to continue such growth at a rate of 9.8% between 2012 and 2020. This is do to the extensive local growth of the economy as the resources of Ixania are used to expand and diversify the country's already extensive economy. Ixania possesses a labor force of 121.7 million. Of these, 6.4 million of them were slaves. This coincides with Ixania's long-standing view of poverty and homelessness. These slaves are the total sum of Ixania's impoverished population, which in Ixanian culture and law, are put to work as indentured servants of the state for the remainder of their lives. This is yet another reason so many sanctions have been placed on the empire. Infrastructure Science & Technology Ixania is a major force in the scientific community, with 750,000 researchers sharing a research and development budget of $125 billion (₳9.046 trillion), the third largest in the world. Given the country's location in the Atlantic Ocean, the Ixanians sought to maintain a technological lead over their enemies. Additionally, the nation had always been more advanced than any other nation in the world for many centuries. This saw them producing extremely advanced technologies decades before the world powers of the time, such as the invention of the radar in 1911, long before the United States, Britain, and Nazi Germany. Currently, Ixania is known to be at least half a century ahead of the world's major technological leaders. During the rise of Nazism in the 1930s, scientists fled Germany to other nations where they offered their services. This threat to Ixania's technological lead was impermissible, and lead to Ixania's long-standing offer to Nazi scientists fearing the dangers of Allied occupation and trail, and their taking up the chance to flee after the war to Ixania. Following WWII, hundreds of Germne scientists moved to Ixania, of these the members of the Wunderwaffe project were the most notable, providing Ixania with directed-energy weapons, jet fighters, and experimental technologies still unknown to the world today. The Ixanians used its long-standing technological leading over the rest of the world to develop and expand their empire's power and influence, such as when it developed a nuclear bomb in 1929, the development of the weapon essentially granting Ixania immunity from any military invasions. Genetic altercation is another major field of Ixanian research, serving as the basis for the average Ixanian's unusual strength and height, going hand-in-hand with their beliefs that they are superior to their neighbors. Extensive development of energy weapons, stealth technology, and body armor improvements have been the defining features of Ixanian research. Transportation The Ixanian transportation network has undergone much expansion and modernization since the 1880s, with railways and expressways having spread across much of the nation. Private car ownership in Ixania is vast, with more than 8.3 million automobile purchases in 2012 alone. Ixania has one of the highest numbers of car owners in the world, with 696 vehicles per 1,000 Ixanians. There have been few report car-related deaths, as most of them occur outside or around the car, usually do to carjackings and police-related shootings. Aside from this, Ixanians are some of the fastest drivers in the world, logging around 50-60 MPH on average. Ixania possesses one of the longest high-speed rail networks in the world, at 6,227 km of service routes. Ixania does not rely on foreign assistance in building these rails, doing so entirely of its own power and resources. All train cars are produced indigenously, and this has even garnered the attention of other nations who have vainly requested help in building their own from Ixania. Ixania possesses a vast air network, though travel restrictions on Ixanian citizens have limited much of its use. However, the government allocated $135 billion (₳9.770 trillion) to the expansion of the air transportation network for local use. Though, the goal the acquire high-speed air buses for international use is still a priority. Energy The country procures 73.6% of its energy needs from fusion power, in which it is the global leader, and by far the only nation capable of using it extensively. The rest of the energy supply comes from petroleum, coal, hydroelectric dams, and solar power plants. Ixania has never built a nuclear power plant for civilian-energy needs, citing incidents such as Chernobyl, Three Mile Island, and more recently, Fukushima as reasons as to why it will never built them for any other purpose other than research and military needs. Many times have the Ixanians been approached by U.S. and UN representatives requesting and later demanding access to their fusion technology, threats that have often been rebuffed given the dangerous idea of invading a nation with fusion technology. Education Public education is regulated by the Imperial Ixanian Education Bureau, which oversees all education in the empire. All children are required to attend schooling from age six to age eighteen. The schooling system is based upon that of the United States and Japan. This includes six years of elementary school, three years of junior high school, three years of high school, and two to four years of university. Religious schools often serve in the same capacity as high schools and universities if parents wish their children to take on a religious role in life. This is enforced by law which ensures that all Ixanians receive a free education throughout the empire. Education in Ixania is taken very seriously, with punishments related to not attending classes ranging from beatings, rape, and even imprisonment. Imperial law has enforced and protected these actions, and maintains the widely accepted belief that no warrior worth his salt can survive without an education. To that end, of Ixanians between the ages of twenty-five and older (excluding slaves), 97.3% have graduated from high school, 63.7% attended college, 41.8% earned a bachelor's degree, and 17.4% earned graduate degrees. The basic literacy rate is approximately 99%, amongst the highest in the world. Health Ixania has one of the healthiest populations in the world, as well as the longest lived. Ixanians are noted for their lack of physical aging, or senescence, with all members of their ethnicity lacking wrinkles or age-related diseases. The average life expectancy is 143.8 years, though given the violent cycle of life in Ixania, many place this number closer to 124.3 years. While this has been unexplained even by the Ixanians themselves, few Ixanians within the country care for the matter considering it a fact that their people are better than those of other nations. The Ixanians' religious beliefs play just as important a role in their healthy lifestyles, given their belief that cleanliness is demanded of their god, who is a clean god, and thus requires clean worshipers. Ixania also possesses many medical centres that have after much battefield experience, some of the best doctors in the world capable of handling almost any emergency they are presented with. The nation also possesses the most physically fit citizens in the world, all of whom as the direct result of the country's old genetic altercation program in the 1950s, and much older selective breeding traditions. Stronger and smarter than the average human being, Ixanians typically stand around 6'5" for men and 6'2" for women, making Ixanians the tallest people in the world. They are also the strongest with most of the population capable of lifting twice their own bodyweight with little to no training at all. Demographics Main article: Demographics of Ixania Largest Cities Main article: List of cities and towns in Ixania by population Language Main article: Ixanian language See also: Ixanian name The official language of Ixania is Xivonaki, in accordance with Ixanian legal and religious law. The nation recognizes no other languages as either national, regional, or cultural languages, and has outlawed the allowance of learning other languages for the purpose of using it in daily conversation except with the intent of moving or conducting business abroad. Xivonaki is required by law to be known to those seeking employment or residence in Ixania, and refusal to do so is often stiff, ranging from heavy penalties or physical harm. The threat of Western attempts to force the population to adopt new languages during the 19th and 20th centuries saw the Ixanians desire to safeguard Xivonaki's position in Ixania as the national language. Religion Main article: Religion in Ixania |title = Religions in Ixania }} The Ixanian population is known throughout the globe for being highly devout, with nearly all Ixanians in the nation adhering to religious beliefs. Nither the government nor the people believe in the seperation of church and state, and have made no attempts anywhere in Ixania's history to seperate either. The overwhelming majority of Ixanians identify themselves as followers of Xiani, as belief based around worship of the Ixanian death god, Xauti. The religion is nearly as old as Ixania itself, and more than 140 million Ixanians are adherents of the religion. The rest of the Ixanians, those of the slave population, follow the religions of their parents and grandparents when their families were brought to Ixania from its colonies abroad as slaves. Some ten percent of the total population are considered Christians, Muslims, and Buddhists, and given their status as slaves, this number of adherents of non-Xautic worship are shrinking rapidly. The government does not allow for the open worship of other religions in the nation, and will destroy attempts to protest against its position, and execute those who challenge its decisions. Worship in private of other gods and entities are allowed, but for slaves this is not allowed in the presence of their master of his or her family and paid servants. Atheism or non-religious persons are considered a danger by the Ixanian people, and persecution of such individuals has been profound throughout Ixania. According to a poll taken in 2009, 99% of Ixanians stated “they believe there is a god”, where as the reminder stated “they believe there is some sort of spirit or life force”, both groups citing Ixania's historic good fortunes since its formation as proof of such beliefs. A more precise breakdown of religion in Ixania is as follows: 91.3% of the Ixanian people have declared themselves Xianioki, while 4.8% call themselves Christians, 2.9% are Muslims, 0.7% are Buddhists, and 0.3% are members of other denominations. As mentioned before, most of the non-Xautic worshippers of not of Ixanian origin, and thus not considered a member of the overall religion that defines the Ixanian people as an ethnic and cultural group. The laws of Ixania are totally geared toward the benefit of worshippers of Xauti, and refuse to acknowledge any rights or protections claimed by other religious groups. According to the , of the 48,000 Jews living in Ixania, 87% of them are considered slaves. Culture Main article: Culture of Ixania Ixania has a rich and unique cultural heritage that has remain more or less the same given the nation's traditional policy of isolation. Ixanian tradition is deeply influence by Xiani, the state religion of Ixania, and the only one the government or the people have been willing to recognise. Xiani was born out of the events of the Seven Centuries' War and the wars following it, as well as the death and suffering that consumed Ixania for more than a century and a half after 993 AD. The government's efforts to preserve their culture from the influence of Western ideals and beliefs, have done much to ensure that Ixania remains apart from the rest of the world. While Ixanians are free to travel where ever they please, foreigners do not have that luxury, and thus Ixania is viewed as inaccessible to the rest of the world's population. High entry costs rating $500 a day for lodging, protection, and food, as well as the violent nature of the Ixanian people, have done much to make Ixania a highly unpopular place for tourists to visit. The government's aggressive isolation policies also many the nation radioactive to diplomats and political guests, who are too fearful of Ixanian retribution should they violate their territorial rights. Nations such as the United States and Brazil have put Ixania on a no-fly list preventing their citizens from visiting at all. Art Main articles: Ixanian art, Ixanian architecture, and Ixanian aesthetics Ravaxa Castle is often regarded as the precursor to Ixanian architecture. Typically built of black granite and blackstone, traditional Ixanian housing and temples were and still are built with strategic defense in mind. Ixanians have for centuries been regarded as one of the most prolific and experienced stone-cutters in the world. Almost all Ixanian sculptures are made of granite and onyx, with much honor being delegated to the profession in the past and in modern times. Metal works are also well known arts in Ixania, with the mineral-rich island providing all of the resources needed for the arts. Platinum, gold and silver jewelry being found in even the most destitute regions of Ixania. A notable fact of Ixania is its population's sheer refusal to allow foreign idea to influence Ixanian aesthetics, a fact which still effects modern Ixanian cities today. The interaction between Ixanian and European art has been a subject of debate. Many Ixanian portraits have been shown to include many elements common in European ones. However, many of them were found to predate European ones by decades and even centuries. Post-Impressionism art did became rather popular for a time during the 1890s, though it faded in favor of works covering action and major events. Ixanian comics are strikingly similar to Japanese manga. Ixanian anime is also very similar to its Japanese counterpart, though it focuses more on war, fighting, and survival themes, instead of relationships. The similarity in design and execution, however, have confused many as to which is Ixanian and which is Japanese, something neither side is willing to back down on. Music Main article: Music of Ixania Literature Main article: Ixanian literature Cuisine Main article: Ixanian cuisine Sports Main article: Sports in Ixania Traditionally, shivon is considered Ixania's national sport, being the most popular sport in the country up until 1947. Ixanian martial arts are very popular amongst Ixanian youth. Western sports were not permitted into Ixanian society until 1908, when certain kinds were reviewed by the population over a year. Many children regarded them as boring and lacked the same kind of aggression in traditional sport. Gridiron (American football), however, grew to become one of Ixania's most popular sports. Many in the country see it as a popular alternative to the "last-man standing" games that form the core of Ixanian pastime. Ixania's top professional league, Ixania Gridiron League, was established in 1933. Football is largely regarded as a pathetic sport, with Ixanians avoiding it if at all possible. Only in the capital do foreigners find football fields, created for them, not the Ixanians themselves. Few FIFA-grade players have come from Ixania, only do to these players seeking to prove their nation's genetic superiority to sports the world community enjoys. Surprisingly, for its lack of enjoyment in the sport, Ixania has one of the most successful football teams in the world, winning six competitions since entering the games in 1978. Golf is wildly unpopular, with attempts to build a number of golfing fields outside of Xanza met with violent opposition. Forms of auto racing like the Super GT series and Formula Xivon are very popular, and Ixania has produced a number of NBA players. Holidays & Symbols Main articles: Public holidays in Ixania and Cultural icons of Ixania Category:Honorable Union of Ixania Category:Copyright